


Woke up on the wrong side of reality

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [21]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble Collection, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, M/M, Minor Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: It felt like he was three miles under water and his stomach was being twisted into a million knots. He squeezed his eyes shut and panicked for that split second when there was no ground under his feet.But suddenly there was and maybe he felt like hurling and his head was spinning but Klaus' hand was still tightly wrapped around his so it didn't really matter.or, a collection of small drabbles that didn't quite make the cut for full fledged fics





	1. baby, seasons change but people don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a disclaimer. none of these chapters are connected. These are ideas that I started and never finished and I just didn't want them to rot in my documents sksk. If you want to take a chapter and continue it on your own, all I ask is that you let me know so I can read it!
> 
> also, none of these are edited so it might not make sense. I do most of my writing when I'm sleep deprived or sick so,,,,we'll see if they make any sense

When Klaus wrapped a hand around his and told him to brace himself, Dave was not expecting the extreme pressure on his head. 

It felt like he was three miles under water and his stomach was being twisted into a million knots. He squeezed his eyes shut and panicked for that split second when there was no ground under his feet. 

But suddenly there was and maybe he felt like hurling and his head was spinning but Klaus' hand was still tightly wrapped around his so it didn't really matter. 

"Sorry," Klaus apologized, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I probably should've warned you." 

Dave shook his head and took a steadying breath. "Nah, I'm okay." 

They got off on the first stop and Dave looked around in wonder. Klaus watched him with a soft look, not even bothering to relish in the fact that he was home now. After being at war for about ten months being on solid ground without the fear of being shot at was absolutely knee weakening. 

Dave turned from where he was staring the cars on the road to see Klaus actually sitting on the ground with tears in his eyes. 

"Klaus?" Dave instantly dropped down next to him, not caring that there were people on the sideways giving them a weird look. "Are you okay?" 

Klaus reached for his hand and Dave took it, no questions asked. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I-I'm just so glad to be back home." Klaus admitted. "Even better with you." 

Dave smiled and gently brushed a tear from his cheek. "Me too." 

....

They made it back to the Umbrella Academy in about two hours because Klaus was more than happy to stop and explain new things to Dave or let him look around where he wanted. 

The door was wide open and it seemed like none of his siblings were home, so Klaus took Dave up to their bathroom so they could get washed up. Klaus stole some clothes from Diego's closet for Dave to change into. 

Klaus stretched and laid out onto the bed. He heard the door crack open and without opening his eyes he reached out an arm. 

"Cuddle with me?" 

There was a snort and Klaus sat up quickly to see Five standing in his doorway. 

"Uh, is that a serious request?" He chuckled and Klaus laid back with a sigh of disappointment. 

"Not for you." 

Five tsked. "You okay?" 

Klaus waved a hand at his brother. "Just peachy. Go away now." 

"No." Five said simply and Klaus cracked open an eye. "You have two sets of bloody footprints leading from your bathroom to your room and you have a brand new tattoo on your arm." 

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Klaus. "You wanna explain that?" 

Klaus frowned. How could be explain what had just happened in the past ten months? 'Hey Five, so after your friends came to the academy to find you they took me and tortured me all night before I escaped, stole their time traveling case and ended up in a war. And then while I was fighting in the war, I met the best person I've ever known and fell in love, before transporting back with him and now hes in my shower and I'm considering marrying him.' 

"Uh-I had a long night?" 

Five scoffed. "Uh huh. Looks like more than one to me." 

"Well, you aren't wrong about that one." He laughed. "Your friends, when they came to the house and couldn't find you, they took me. Tortured me actually." 

Five winced. "Shit. Do I need to get Grace?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, no. I'm good. It just sucked. But I got free-"

"Obviously." 

"-yeah, and I took their briefcase." 

Five gasped, and it was a sound of pure joy and relief that gave Klaus pause. "Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, but it's a little broken." Klaus pointed to the beat up box in front of his closet and rolled his aching shoulders. "I tried to travel back home about twenty times in the first week but-"

"First week?" Five asked in alarm. "How long were you gone?" 

"About ten months." Then Klaus paused. "Holy shit. I'm a year older now." 

"Welcome to my world." Five sighed. "I know exactly how you feel. I'll get you some pills for your headache." 

Five turned and almost bumped into Dave, who was standing there rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Five immediately warped backwards so he was in front of Klaus in a protective stance. 

"Who the hell are you?"

Dave blinked and Klaus placed a calming hand on Five's shoulder. "It's okay, he's the other set of bloody footprints." 

Dave frowned but didn't question it. 

"Uh, Hi. I'm Dave."


	2. you think your only crime is that you got caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened it carefully and began flipping through the pages. As she went through it, a feeling of horror and dread flowed through her. 
> 
> They were notes. 
> 
> And not just any notes. Notes about Five's spatial jumps, about Allison's rumor ability, about Diego's ability to breathe under water. 
> 
> Notes about her. 
> 
> or, Vanya accidentally knocks over Leonard's bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set before Allison comes to the cabin to talk to Vanya but after Vanya goes off in the parking lot. : )

Finding the book was the easy part. 

It was half hidden in his bag, mixed around with some papers and folders that he didn't need or ever use. Vanya had accidentally knocked it over when she was washing the dishes and everything spilled out. 

"Damn." She hissed before quickly drying her hands and fumbling to gather up all the documents. 

The bright red cover immediately caught her eye and the familiar gold engraving only further piqued her curiosity. 

Something about it gave Vanya pause. 

The book looked expensive and while Lenoard wasn't scrapped for cash, he only owned a woodworking shop so he wouldn't splurge on something as trivial as a notebook. 

The other thing about it was the engraving. 

R.H. Vanya's only experience with the initials RH was not a good one. And other than her shitty childhood, she didnt have much to go off of. 

She opened it carefully and began flipping through the pages. As she went through it, a feeling of horror and dread flowed through her. 

There were Notes. And not just any notes. Notes about Five's spatial jumps; how to make him jump quick, how to push his limits, when to let up. Notes about Allison's rumor ability; the limitations and different levels. Notes about Diego's ability to breathe underwater; how long, whether it was just water or other liquids as well. 

Notes about _her_. 

Notes about her powers. How to train her, how to keep her engaged, how to keep her under control. 

Vanya was so busy reading that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear Leonard's footsteps or hear his sharp inhale. 

But she wouldn't have heard it anyway over the loud sound of wind whipping through the kitchen. 

"V-vanya?" He called out, taking a cautious step towards her. "Are you okay?" 

Vanya didn't answer. 

There was a crackle on her fingertips, a pulsing in her chest. Her heart was beating so hard that she could feel it in her teeth. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to relax, trying to calm down. 

_Just calm down._

There had to be a logical explanation. There _had_ to be. Lenoard _loved_ her. He _adored_ her. They were _perfect_ together. 

With him, she was special. 

With him she was more than ordinary. With him she was better than mediocre. With him she _mattered._

That meant something. 

Right? 

She would get answers if she could just _calm down._

But her heart only pounded harder, the sound echoing through her head. 

Allison tried to tell her. 

Vanya didn't listen. She pushed her sister away for a man she hardly knew. 

For a man she _thought_ she knew.

The wind picked up speed and Leonard moved closer, trying to see what was making Vanya so upset when he made a fatal mistake. He touched her shoulder. 

Vanya stiffened under his hand and snapped her gaze to him. But instead of the open, soft look she normally sported around him, she had a hard, closed look. 

And her eyes. 

They were... _white._


End file.
